User blog:Ultimate Reza/Tips For Beginner ( From Ultimate Blogger )
Alo Bulu Fans, Now i’m Gonna share about Guide and Tips for Beginner or Newbie Trainer. ---- After completing Tutorial, You can asking Rania in Sleepy Forest to Begin the Story Line Quest. In Sleepy Forest, you can Capture Puurin cause Puurin have a Good Defense. But if you tame a Common Monster, Remember ! so many element that Advantage to Common Monster. In Bulu Monster, There are Many Rarity Monster : 1 Star = Common Monster 2 Stars = Uncommon Monster 3 Stars = Rare Monster 4 Stars = High Rare Monster 5 Stars = Super Rare Monster 6 Stars = Ultra Rare Monster And Monster that can be found in Legendary Cup, it’s a Legend Monster. Many Beginner ask to My friend and Me. What the Best Monster for “ Newbie “ Squad ? I will tell you about it : 1. Bittercoon Bittercoon is evolution from Bitterpillar, you can find Bitterpillar in Forest South. Bittercoon have a Good Defense and suitable for a Tanker Monster. In Level 40, Bittercon can Evolve again into Bitterfly that cause this Monster “ lost “ its Tanker ability and changed to “ Fast Killer “. But you can Stop that evolution by spend 50 Bulu Point. 2. Gemite One-Eyed Pebble that have a Good Defense and suitable for a Tanker Monster, same as Bittercoon. Gemite is evolution from Starmite which you can find in Apopsis Mountain. I Prefer Gemite than Bittercon. 3. Megasaur You can search Rocky in Apopsis. in Level 40, Rocky will evolve into Megasaur that have a Better Defense. Megasaur is a Dragon Type Monster which have a 6 Star Rarity. That’s why Megasaur is so special. 4. Thunder God Thunder God is Evolution from Thunderpi that can be found in Mine. It’s have a Good Defense, HP, and able to cast Aqua Shield. 5. Pearlthorn Pearlthorn is evolution from Pearldrop. You can Found Pearldrop in Beach. If you follow the Story Line Quest, You can get a Monster named Ruby or You can Purchase from Shop. Ruby is a Pearldrop too. This Monster have a Nice Defense and able to Perform a Aqua Shield and Aqua Wall. Aqua Shield Effect : Block 2 Attacks, Heals Pets 15 % of its Max HP for Each Block Aqua Wall Effect : Block 2 Attacks, Increase pet’s defense by 10 % for each Block. 6. Psymid Psymid is Super Rare Monster that have a Good defense, You can found this Monster in Calidae Desert or Purchase it in Shop. After level 40, Telemid will evolve into Psymid. 7. Aquanite Another Dragon Monster which have a Good Defense and HP. Aquatini can be found in Goldenwave City, in Level 40, Aquatini will Evolve into Aquanite. This Monster is so Cool, you must tame it. 8. Lavagon Lavagon focused on attack stats, this Dragon can be found in Volcano Kingdom. With Dragon, Evil, and Flame Element, Lavagon is Potential Monster. 9. Prisoner In Ghost Town, you will found a Super Rare Monster Named Ghost. In level 20, Ghost will evolve into Prisoner that have a Good Attack and Defense. 10. Vedragon Green Dragon which stay in Luciender. You must have a many Dragon Capture Ball to catch Vingon. Vedragon have a High Agility that make it always First Turn in Battle. 11. Thunderstorm With High Attack and Agility, Thunderstorm can be a “ Fast Killer “. Thunderlight live in Hatucia and his spot so close with Dragon GYM. 12. Psy-Angler Angler Fish from Easten End that have a Good Attack and Nice Agility, make this Monster be a “ Fast Killer “. 13. Maruni Blue Fish with Purple Hair, Maruni have a Nice Attack and Agility. She have an Aqua Shield to cover her Weakness on Defense. 14. Polarmon Polarmon lives in Iceland, you can found this monster on Iceland ( Zone 2 ) or you can purchase Polarmon in the Shop. Polarin and Polarar will evolve to Polarmon if they reach level 40. With High HP and Attack, Polarmon is Potential Monster. 15. Sealza Sealza focused on HP, if you increase it’s Defense. Maybe Sealza will getting Tanker. This end of my post. If you have any question, Please write a comment below. Please like Ultimate Blogger Fanpage on Facebook, Subscribe via Email, or Follow my G+. Category:Blog posts